


既定事項

by keika99



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keika99/pseuds/keika99
Summary: カップリング要素なし　一章学級裁判





	既定事項

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic to practice my Japanese :D

曇天のジャバウォック公園で、モノクマの甲高い笑い声を聞いた途端、ぼくはあっさりと自分がやるべきことを理解してしまった。この身を投げ出して、希望をもっと輝かせるための踏み台になるということを。  
そして、おかしなことに、ぼくは何より日向クンの希望を信じている。盲信と言ってもいいほどに、ね。  
そんな彼に勝手に親近感を持つのは、身の程を弁えていないといっていいのか。  
ぼくはそんなどうでもいい考えを投げ出して、向こう側にいる彼を見た。  
すると、彼が見返してくれた。そして彼はなにかを悟ったように、静かにぼくの行動を待っていた。  
さて、まずはウォーミングアップから始めようか。  
ぼくは淡々と言い放った。  
「日向クン、ぼくと勝負してくれるよね。」


End file.
